The present invention relates to the field of hydrophobic compositions and methods of use in water applications.
Microbes and microbial preparations are becoming increasingly important and effective in combating pests and diseases. One of the most important factors in the efficacy of microbial control of pests or diseases is the application and distribution of the microbes to the targeted pest or disease. Current techniques for the application and distribution of microbes to water-related applications are deficient and hinder the effectiveness of the application and distribution of the microbes.
In applications to bodies of water, lakes, rivers, streams, canals, ponds, tanks, reservoirs, and water films on the surface of plants it is difficult to evenly apply microbes over the entire surface area of the body of water or plant surface and throughout the water columns beneath the water surface. For example, it is difficult to control algae blooms, which normally occur in the top layers of water, unless there is effective distribution of the microbes over the surface layers followed by adequate movement of the microbes into the upper water layers where the algae are residing.
Currently, the following methods are employed to control algae blooms and other unwanted plants and organisms. One method involves the use of chemical poisons. For example, the most commonly used algaecides include copper sulfate and diuron which have detrimental environmental impact, are regulated by the EPA as well as state agencies, require expert handling, and are considered pollutants. Their application often requires the use of a boat or other device to deliver the pesticide to the target organism as persons must spray the treatment directly onto the target organism or plant. This application is very labor intensive, time consuming, and a danger to persons applying the product. These and other pesticides, herbicides, and pollutants for the control of algae or other noxious plants and organisms are constantly under heavy scrutiny by municipal, state, and federal regulators nationally.
Another current method involves the use of colorings and shadings that provide limited control of the targeted organism or plant through prevention (blocking sunlight that is an essential stimulant for many algae that thrive on photosynthesis). Consequently, beneficial and ornamental water plants requiring sunlight are also deprived of needed light and their performance is also inhibited. Additionally, water clarity is sacrificed and unnatural colored water is created by the dyes, which is undesirable in many circumstances.
Another method involves the application of ultra-violet light in the form of a pre-filter to the area water gardening and koi ponds. Ultra-violet filtration, as it is commonly called, kills beneficial and bad bacteria alike, creating a pond more reliant on chemical fixes since natural pond balancing, nitrogen fixing, and micro-flora are destroyed. Additionally, ultra-violet filtration can not be practically applied to larger bodies of water or naturally sustaining bodies of water.
Another current method involves microbial inoculation, which has generally taken two forms, that of a liquid solution of microbes and a granular blend. Neither form offers an effective distribution method. Extensive mechanical agitation is required in order to distribute a liquid microbial inoculate throughout a body of water. Without extensive mechanical agitation, these liquid microbial formulas tend to remain concentrated at the origin of application. Additionally, liquid microbial formulas with viscosities that are greater or less than water will tend to hover or sink in a specific location. The other form of microbial inoculate currently available is granular. These granular formulas are typically similar in weight to that of beach sand. When introduced into the treatment waters, these granular formulations fall directly to the bottom. Only a very tiny percentage of the granular formulation (typically in the form of wheat germ) is left on the surface immediately following treatment. This method of granular microbial inoculation is largely ineffective, as the beneficial microbes are not effectively nor efficiently delivered to the target organism (alga, fungi, weeds, diseased fish, etc).
Each of the methods described above are deficient in their effectiveness since the composition applied to the algae, noxious weed, or target organism is concentrated at the origin of application and the poisons, antibiotics, or microbes are not evenly distributed. Further, since the application of the composition is limited to the localized area of application, only those algae or other plants or organisms residing in that localized area of the body of water will be treated sufficiently with the correct dosage. The target organisms residing in the adjacent water columns will not be treated as effectively. Thus, the current methods are inefficient for the treatment of algae, plants, fish, or fungi in water applications.
Compositions and methods for delivering microbes to water applications uniformly and efficiently over the water surface and down through the water column for the treatment of pests or diseases would offer substantial benefits over the current techniques. Accordingly, an object of this invention is a composition for use in water applications, wherein the composition distributes microbes uniformly and efficiently over a water surface and down through the water column. Another object of the present invention is a method for applying microbes uniformly and efficiently over a water surface and down through the water column. Another object of the present invention is to deliver microbes proportionately to the target alga, weeds, or organisms by blanketing the target pest effectively with the microbe.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method by which microbes can be uniformly and efficiently distributed over a water surface and released into the body of water.
One aspect of the invention is a hydrophobic composition used for the delivery of a microbial agent to water applications comprising a hydrophobic carrier and a microbial agent. Another aspect of the invention is a method of administering a microbial agent to a water application uniformly and efficiently by introducing a hydrophobic composition containing a microbe to the water application and delivering it to a target plant or organism. Another aspect of the invention is a method for improving the water quality in a water application by introducing hydrophobic compositions to the water application. Another aspect of the invention is a method for improving the water quality in a water application by introducing hydrophobic compositions containing strains of Bacillus subtilis to the water application.
This invention relates to compositions and methods for uniformly and efficiently delivering microbial agents to water applications.
A preferred aspect of the invention is a hydrophobic composition for effectively distributing a microbial agent to a water application comprising a hydrophobic carrier and a microbial agent. A preferred hydrophobic carrier is preferably selected from a group comprising carbon minerals, leonardite, plastic, wood powder, plant materials, clay and combinations thereof. The carbon minerals are preferably selected from a group comprising coal, charcoal, graphite, carbon black, oil, straw and combinations thereof. Most preferably, the hydrophobic carrier comprises activated carbon or charcoal specifically designed for distribution onto and into water applications. The carbon formulations also confer UV protection to the microbial agent during exposure to sunlight and act as an inoculum source for the microbial agent as it passes into the liquid medium. Carbon in various forms has been used in commercial water treatment previously, but as a filter or absorbent. The hydrophobic properties of the hydrophobic composition allow the composition to resist mixing with the water and instead form a thin film that rapidly disperses over the water surface resulting in its effective application to the water surface. Accordingly, in addition to the preferred hydrophobic carriers, one skilled in the art will appreciate that any hydrophobic or carbon composition may be employed as a hydrophobic carrier.
As used herein, a microbial agent comprises fungi, bacteria, nematodes, protozoan or combinations thereof which are effective in treating target pests or diseases. The target pests or diseases include, but are not limited to, various forms of algae and leaf diseases. Preferably the microbial agent comprises the genus Bacillus. Most preferably, the microbial agent comprises various strains of Bacillus subtilis. In a preferred embodiment, the microbial agent is formulated onto the hydrophobic carrier to produce a material with about 4.5xc3x97106 cfu/g of hydrophobic composition to about 4.5xc3x971010 cfu/g of hydrophobic composition.
As used herein, a water application includes bodies of water, lakes, rivers, canals, ponds, tanks, reservoirs and water films on the surface of plants. As would be appreciated by those of skill in the art, the present invention may be used in similar water applications where the uniform and efficient distribution of a microbial agent is desired.
In another aspect of the invention, the hydrophobic composition may also include a mineral fertilizer. The mineral fertilizer allows the hydrophobic composition to be applied to water films on the surface of plants, such as commercial turf. The hydrophobic composition may be added to a mineral fertilizer for application to commercial turf and similar applications. In this aspect of the invention, the hydrophobic composition may also be applied to the surface of water in the form of a water-soluble bag for use as an algaecide for blue-green algae (cyanobacterium), microscopic algae, filamentous algae, string algae, hair algae, and blanket weed.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of delivering microbes to a water application uniformly and efficiently comprising, the step of applying a hydrophobic composition to a water application wherein the hydrophobic composition comprises a hydrophobic carrier and a microbial agent. In addition to forming a thin uniformly distributed film over the water surface, the microbial agents may be released into the body of water and move downward through the primary regions where the target pests or diseases are located during and after surface distribution. The microbial agent then interacts with the target pests or diseases and the hydrophobic carrier serves as a reservoir for the microbial agent. In the case of bacteria, the hydrophobic carrier provides a matrix for further growth.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for improving the water quality of a water application. In a preferred embodiment of the invention a hydrophobic composition is introduced to the water application. The hydrophobic composition disperses rapidly as a thin film over the surface of the water application, and downward through the primary regions of the water column. The microbial agents of the hydrophobic composition are released into the water application, thereby treating and improving the water quality of the water application. In further aspects of the invention, the hydrophobic compositions treat and improve water quality by controlling algae growth, de-odorizing the water application, suppressing water eutrophication, and reducing total suspended solids, ammonia, free nitrates and phosphates in the solution of water applications. The hydrophobic compositions of this aspect of the invention are delivered at rates ranging from about 0.1 g/m2 to about 1000 g/m2, most preferably from about 1 g/m2 to about 1.5 g/m2. The hydrophobic composition may also be delivered at rates ranging from about 100 cfu/m2 to about 10xc3x971010 cfu/m2.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a hydrophobic composition comprising various strains of Bacillus subtilis is formulated with charcoal to produce a hydrophobic composition with about 4.5xc3x97106 cfu/g of hydrophobic composition to about 4.5xc3x971010 cfu/g of hydrophobic composition. The hydrophobic composition may be applied to water applications to control algae growth, de-odorize the water application, suppress water eutrophication, and reduce total suspended solids, ammonia, free nitrates and phosphates in the water applications whereby the hydrophobic composition is efficiently and uniformly dispersed over the surface of and into the water application.
In another aspect of the invention, the hydrophobic composition may be supplemented with ground cotton stubble.
In another aspect of the invention, Bacillus subtilis is used to control algae growth and improve water quality in water applications. Another embodiment of the invention is a method for treating water and controlling algae growth in water applications comprising the step of applying Bacillus subtilis to a water application.